


Servant of Evil

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Nathanael Kurtzberg had served Chloe Bourgeois for all his life, and found himself utterly devoted to her. And while she never made his job easy, he would do anything for her. Even kill.





	Servant of Evil

_ I am your loyal servant and you're our  _

_ Country's queen _

_ Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by _

_ Our destiny _

_ Let hellfire consume me, if that's what  _

_ Must be done _

_ I will gladly play the part, so that you  _

_ May shine my sun _

.

From the moment he was born, Nathanael Kurtzberg had been destined to serve Chloe Bourgeois. The son of a pair of peasants, he’d been sold to the royal family when he’d been just a baby. There, he had been raised alongside the king’s daughter to be her valet. Chloe could be a nasty piece of work sometimes, but Nathanael loved her more than anything. She was all he’d ever known, all he ever would know. She was his best friend, and he hers. When they were very small they played together, but those happy days didn’t last very long, and they were soon separated. Nathanael was taught to be the perfect valet  while Chloe was raised to be the perfect princess. Or at least, that had been the intentions of her tutors. It was hard to say no to the princess. Her father gave her everything she wanted, but it was never enough to erase his poor parenting. The princess was demanding, and the scourge of the employees at the castle. Nathanael would always hear them gossiping about her behind her back, talking about how she’d never be able to keep a man with her attitude. The gossip got worse after her father died, with accusations that the princess had poisoned her father in an attempt to get at the throne. He never let her hear those rumors. The other castle staff never understood why Nathanael would react so violently whenever he heard them talking like that. 

“We’re just having a little fun, what’s the big deal?” They’d say. “It’s not like we’re saying anything that isn’t true.” 

“She deserves at least a little respect.” He snapped. As far as Nathanael was concerned, everyone should be treated with respect. Chloe was still working on that, but he was confident she’d get there someday. 

“You will never believe the day I’ve had.” She’d flounce into the room, her skirts billowing out behind her before she flopped down on her bed. 

“Tell me about it.” He’d be at her side in an instant, ready to listen to whatever she had to say. He would never let anyone try to break her spirit. She was bad, yes, but she could be better. She had the potential to be an amazing leader, and he wasn’t about to give up on her just because she was a brat now. When she cried, he was right there to hold her hand, making sure she was alright. As long as she smiled for him, everything he had to go through was worth it. She was his everything. 

.

_ I am your loyal servant, and you're our _

_ Country's queen _

_ Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by _

_ Our destiny _

_ Let hellfire consume me, if that's what _

_ Must be done _

_ I will gladly play the part so that you  _

_ May shine my sun _

.

Then, one day, everything changed. He was running errands in a country to the east, per Chloe’s requests, when he met a beautiful young woman dressed in red. Nathanael had seen noblewomen before when he went with Chloe to balls and attended the parties held at the palace, but he’d never seen anyone like this girl before. He barged right into her, knocking the both of them to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss.” Nathanael scrambled to get his things back together. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, my deepest apologies.”

“It’s alright. That happens to me all the time.” The girl laughed, getting to her feet. “Hey...Do you work at the castle? I think I’ve seen you there.”

“Ah, yes.” He nodded, holding the packages close to his chest. “My name is Nathanael. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Marinette.” The girl said, curtsying. “Well, Lady Marinette technically, but you can call Marinette.” Marinette. What a beautiful name. 

“Do you work for the princess?” Marinette asked. 

“I’m her personal valet. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering.” Marinette shrugged. “We don’t get a lot of people from your kingdom over here except for the princess’ servants. We get a lot of good business that way.”

“Ah.” For a moment, he’d been afraid of what she might say. Everyone seemed to be against Chloe, but this girl seemed to be different. His head was spinning as he made his way back to the castle. For the first time in his life, he was in love with someone other than Chloe. He hoped he could see her again someday. Soon, hopefully. His good mood was ruined when he got back to castle. When he asked where Chloe was, he was directed to her room, where he found her in tears. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“He....He doesn’t love me.” Chloe sobbed into her handkerchief. “He loves some....some hussy! A lesser lady!” There was only one person Chloe could possibly be referring to. Adrien Agreste, the prince of the neighboring kingdom. Like her and Nathanael, the two monarchs had been raised together. Chloe had had a crush on Adrien for a long time, and had been convinced the two would get married when they were older. Evidently that day had come, and Adrien’s answer had been no. 

“What do you want me to do?” Nathanael asked, putting his hand on Chloe’s free one. Chloe stopped sobbing for a moment, dropping the hand with the handkerchief. 

“I want her dead.” She said though gritted teeth. “She’ll pay for stealing him away from me.”

“Tell me her name.” He said. “I’ll do it.”

“Marinette.” Chloe spat. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” His heart sank when he heard that name, but he did as she asked. He returned to where he’d met Marinette in the first place, a knife tucked into his cloak. He killed her as quickly and cleanly as he could. But he couldn’t just leave her there, all splayed out and bloodied. So he cleaned her up, redressing her in a red gown with black spots. He did her long hair up in pigtails, laying her with her hands crossed on her bed. Then he was gone. 

.

_ I am your loyal servant, and you're our _

_ Country's queen _

_ Us, a pair of cursed twins, bound to bloody _

_ Destiny _

_ "Your Highness, brioche will _

_ Accompany your tea!" _

_ And you clapped your hands with glee, _

_ So innocent and sweet _

.

When Marinette’s body was discovered, no one doubted who the culprit was. A revolt began, led by Adrien and Marinette’s best friend Alya. The people, displeased with the young princess and how she ruled, got behind the movement without a second thought. Soon the whole country was involved in one way or another. Nathanael knew they would come for Chloe soon enough. He was the one who’d killed Marinette, he was the one who should face justice for it. So he dyed his hair blond and put on some of Chloe’s clothes. Never before had he been so glad for his feminine face and build. He went into Chloe’s room with a set of his clothes the next chance he got. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked, getting to her feet. “Why are you dressed in my clothes?”

“They’ll be coming for you any day now.” He pressed his bundle of clothing into her arms. “You need to escape somehow. If you look like me, no one will give you a second look. I’ll take your place.”

“W-What?” Chloe’s eyes widened. “No! I can’t let you do that!”

“Yes, you can.” He took out a knife, grabbed her ponytail, and cut off her hair. 

“What are you-” Her hands flew to her head. 

“They won’t be able to tell us apart this way.” Nathanael said. “Now put my clothes on and run.”

“I can’t!” She was starting to cry now. “I can’t leave you!” He held her face in his hands, running his thumb over her cheeks. 

“You can become someone amazing.” He said, smiling softly. “I believe in you, my lady. Your life can’t end here, not while you have so much left to do.” He heard pounding at the gates and turned back to the door. 

“They’re here.” He said. “You need to go.” Chloe’s lip quivered, but she took the clothes and ran. The angry mob didn’t give a second thought to a blond servant running away from the castle. Nathanael was waiting when they came for him. He offered no resistance as they dragged him to cells and threw him in, gave them no reason to suspect that he wasn’t Chloe Bourgeois. As long as she was safe, he didn’t care about anything else. 

.

_ I am only the double; the true queen _

_ Runs free _

_ Us, a pair of broken twins, damned by _

_ Cruel destiny _

_ If the Devil's your lord, as the masses _

_ Curse your name _

_ Then I'm a demon too, for our blood's _

_ One and the same _

.

Once upon a time there was a kingdom ruled by a selfish queen. At the time, she was barely 14. The people declared her a daughter of evil, and claimed she’d ruined the kingdom with her touch. But the stories lied, for she was Nathanael’s precious best friend. When the day for the execution came, he’d made peace with what was going to happen to him. He’d always known he’d give up his life for her. Now he would make good on the promise he’d made when he’d been made her valet. 

Chloe pushed her way gently through the crowd to get to the front. She could see Nathanael being led up to the gallows in her fine clothes, wearing her makeup. She wanted to cry out, wanted to say that they had the wrong person. But her fear kept her lips sealed. Everyone around her cheered and whooped, throwing obscenities and produce at the false queen. She felt like crying as she watched them throw him to his knees. The executioner raised his blade up in the air. Nathanael looked up at the sky, smiling. 

“Oh, it’s tea time.” Then the blade whistled down. Chloe’s scream died in her throat. Her hands flew to her mouth. It was done. Chloe pushed out of the crowd, running and never looking back. She would do Nathanael proud, become the kind of person he’d always wanted her to be. 

.

_ I am your loyal servant, and you're my _

_ Precious queen _

_ Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by _

_ Our destiny _

_ Let hellfire consume me, if that's what _

_ Must be done _

_ I have gladly played my part, so that _

_ You may shine, my sun _

.

_ If the day comes that we are reborn _

_ Once again _

_ It'd be nice to play with you, so I'll wait _

_ For you 'til then _

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on the ML amino, but I thought I could post it here as well. I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
